Presently, the navigation method of AGV generally sets up a set of position and orientation sequences to be executed based on the movement track to be traveled by AGV, and AGV moves according to the position and orientation sequences and go through the preset movement track.
In the prior art, the navigation devices used in some AGV reckons the position and orientation of the object by running preset functions on the measured data. As the AGV moves constantly, measurement errors continue to accumulate, and AGV strays from the preset movement track. Therefore, those skilled in the art need to devise a method to correct position and orientation of such AGV navigation modes. Positioning errors correction is one of the frequently-used auxiliary correction method in the prior art, and the common of which are ultrasonic location errors correction, laser positioning errors correction and image positioning errors correction. However, it's very demanding on the application apparatus and operational environmental for these positioning errors corrections, not only of poor convenience, but also of high cost, and they are sensitive to disturbance, which leads to low precision and poor stability of the device.